


Brutal Strength

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Insert, Sex, Slasher, Smut, dubcon, evan macmillan - Freeform, exhibition, kidnap, killer, male monster, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	Brutal Strength

Everything was covered in a thick, dark mist with an almost unnerving blue hue to the barely there lights. From what you knew of the history in the land, it was a grand estate at one time. The MacMillan Estate once had a coal tower, stone works, ironworks, a wooded area, and a pit that lead into the mines. You knew from you hurried running around that everything looked extremely run down. But how did you get here?

You awoke by a low burning fire. It was in the middle of nowhere. You knew you were nowhere near home. You had even been so brave and decided to venture off into the dark. Little did you know that was where you were to meet him. 

Evan MacMillian. 

From what you had learned from your time here, he was the son of the man that once owned all of this. You had also learned he was a dangerous man. You keep trying to tell yourself this foreboding humanoid was indeed still a man but alas, that had to be a lie. All the history you kept discovering seemed to have happened over a hundred years ago. But the monster chasing you did not seem that old. You had to question if monsters even aged. 

When you first laid eyes on him, the man was pushed a hook through a girl’s shoulder and left her to die. There was something so terrifying and primordial about this act that had you frozen in fear. You watched the girl struggle for an unimaginable time before those almost spider-like legs started to form around her. Above her, the sky grew black and ominous. You had to do something. You ran forward with as quickly as your legs could carry you before a bell went off and some otherworldly creature gripped her within those legs and whisked her off into the sky. Your fingers gently touched the almost ash flakes that fell from the sky as the area around you seemed to almost die with it. You had no time to take at this moment for an ominous thumping of your own heart told you to look behind you. 

There he was. Evan stalked towards your body with heavy footsteps. You almost imagined this is what Jack felt like when the Giant chased after him. You ran immediately and lost him within the madness of the location you were in. You’d never forget him. His horrendous face mask was smiling at you. You’d see in it your dreams as his tall, broad body chased you down. One hand held a blood-covered cleaver and the other had a bear trap. You came into the close vicinity of these traps when you had fallen into one. You screamed in horror and laid on the ground, thinking you lost your foot. When the pain of your ankle lessened, you sniffled and dared a look. These were no ordinary bear traps. The teeth on the trap were shaved down to be blunt. It hurt like hell but could not pierce the skin. But it did take you some time to get out of it. All the while, Evan would find you. You were still on the ground, trying to get out of it when he came upon you. His rough, calloused hands grabbed your body and slung you across his shoulder as you finally had escaped the trap. You screamed, cried, yelled, and hit him with all your strength. There was no forgiveness. He said nothing to you the whole time. You looked to see him bringing you close to a hook when the real fighting kicked in. 

You wiggled out of his grasp and slipped to the ground, right underneath the hook. It looked above your head like a halo. You leaned down to his feet and hugged his ankle, yelled with all your might. 

“Please, please don’t do this! I’ll be good! I’m good! Please don’t do this, Evan!”

You had felt his whole body tense up and the world seemed so silent. You bravely took a look up at him. That scary mask was burning a hole into you. You sat up a bit, still hugging his leg with a death grip. “Don’t do this, Evan. I’ll do whatever you want!” You shouted at him again, “I just don’t want to die yet! I don’t want to die like the people I see with the creature from the sky!”

He grabbed your head with his large hand and pressed it into the crouch of his pants. Your whole body locked up and you just sat there, a hot mass pressed against your face. There was a moment where the whole idea sunk into the brain. A light bulb went off. His grip loosened on your head before leaving it all together. You sniffled and took a deep breath before tugging on his pants. You heard the jingle of buckles before his overalls pooled around his ankles. A thick cock hung in front of your face now. You leaned forward and gently took it into your mouth, focusing on the head to both test your nerves and him. An agreeable noise came from above and you worked on sucking his head, running your tongue all around it. You swirled it around quickly, your saliva building up in your mouth before trying to take more into your mouth. His member was hot and pulsating in your mouth more than humans ever could. You jerked your head back and forth, taking a little more each time until you were using your hands to grip his muscular thighs to still yourself. It was all the way down your tight throat, your nose shoved up against soft, short curls. You had tears in your eyes from taking it so far down. Drool dripped from your mouth and down your chin. You pulled it all the way back out with a lewd pop as it bobbed from your lips. Your tongue licked it from base to tip before taking the head back into your mouth and sucking hard enough to hollow your cheeks. You did not dare look up. The embarrassment of your actions was already making you hot. You took it all the way back down your throat before really going for it. Swift movement of his hips really started to make him fuck your mouth. You were dazed as Evan took control, your mouth just a hole for him. 

His excited grunts filled your ears. Before it even registered, hot cum was getting shot into your mouth and down your throat. You tasted his salty lust heavy on your tongue. He pulled it out of your mouth to give one last shot to your face. It dripped down your nose and mouth, onto the ground beneath you. You did not have much time to react before he pulled you up onto your feet. You still refused to look at the masked maniac as you swallowed his essence. He twirled you around so you were no longer facing him but the hook. There was a moment of panic before your lower half was exposed to the forest and you were bent over, the stand of the hook the only thing to hold on to. You gripped it hard while his thick fingers probed your lower lips. You were ashamed to find his finger slid in with ease. Your feelings grew tenfold with another finger was added and he started to scissor them inside of you. Your whole body shook and lustful sounds escaped. His large hands left you once he found you more than willing. They came back to spread your legs and then your pussy as an overly warm cock started to poke at your whole. Your insides twitched heavily at the thought of him spreading your walls. More shame came as a loud moan left your mouth when his dick entered. There a pleasurable pain as he stretched your walls more than they ever had been. He gave you an unrelenting pace to adjust to. He would fully enter you only to fully leave you empty and repeat. You were left clinging to the stand of the hook as the maniac continued his brutal pace. Your pussy made the lewdest sounds as he pummeled it into submission. You were melting from the way his cock stroked your inner walls to all the way he bottomed out in you. Your legs weakened with every thrust. The killer grabbed your hips and was more or less holding you up to fuck in place. Your feet no longer touched the ground as he impaled himself into your depths. You shook at the thought and came around him. Your toes curled as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm.

You were shamelessly calling his name into the forest. He stopped moving suddenly as he did once before. You let go of the stand and went limp into his hands. His movements picked up again with a ferocious speed. You did nothing to stop it and stared into the ground with blurry vision as another sensitive orgasm curled itself in your stomach. You moved your body just enough to try to get a look at him. You could tell he was focused on the way he stared at the place where your bodies were meeting. He glanced at you as he must have felt your gaze. You made eye contact with him for the first time. You should feel terrified but your body betrayed you. His hard thrusts and intense eyes made you clench around his member with pleasured noises tumbling off your lips. You looked away and out into the woods. You had an audience. 

Two dark figures were crouched behind some old walls of a shack. A hot wave rolled over your body at the thought of people watching you being completely defiled by a stranger, a murderer no less. Your whole world shifted as he changed his hold on your body. He lifted you up, your back against his chest as his hands held you by your thighs, legs spread eagle for all to see. Your juices were squirting out with every hit of his continuous thrusting. The new angles had you begging for release again. You reached back and wrapped an arm around his neck as the other hand rubbed your clit shamelessly. You could hear Evan making all sorts of noises in your ear. Your body succumbed. It was a domino effect of orgasms. Yours led to his, the same thick semen that had covered your tongue now was painting your insides. You could feel every jet of it. He was not human. The thrusting continued, his excessive sperm dripping out of sides of your spread hole and down. He slowed his movements until he just kept himself inside of you. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see any more of the foreboding forest or horrified audience. One of his hands left your body to trail over it, squeezing and groping all he could find. He gently pulled out of your abused hole before softly placing you on the ground. You stayed where he left you and tried to control your breathing as from what you were hearing, he dressed. It was not much longer than you were up and over his shoulder again. You opened your eyes only to see the hook was very far away now. 

You only had one question. “Where are you taking me?” 

You did not expect an answer for you never heard him utter a single word. You watched after a while from your view that you passed a tall, brick wall with an even larger gate. 

“Home.” was the only thing he uttered.


End file.
